


Heartspeed

by UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Sex, First Time, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: I could write a super clever and teasing summary to get you guys to read this story. But let's just say that it is one of those "getting together" stories that start a little angsty, then become sweet, fluffy and finally smutty, okay? Because that's what it is!E Rating due to chapter 3, the other two are harmless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful SparkleInTheStars for the title idea. Check out her beautiful stories: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars/works

A harsh winter had London in its icy grip and frost tracery grew over the windows of a bookshop in SoHo in beautiful almost floral shapes. Inside, in a winged white mug a very fine portion of cocoa grew cold while a very fine edition of “To the Lighthouse” remained unread in an angel’s lap. The angel, owner of said shop was lost in thought. He thought about a human musician that worked at the same soup kitchen as he did. Andrea was kind, passionate, generous and talented, very skilled with the guitar and blessed with a beautiful voice. Not famous but talented and established enough to make a living of her art. In addition to her talent, she was also pleasant to be around. And she often played at charity events, donated regularly and helped the homeless.

Aziraphale despised her.

_On her first day he witnessed her empathy and compassion first hand. He liked her. _

_On the second day she asked about his bookshop and even though not the biggest book lover herself listened with interest to him rambling about literature. He liked her even more._

_On the third day Crowley came to pick Aziraphale up for their weekly St. James Park stroll. Aziraphale, having sensed the demon’s presence, quickly finished washing the dishes_ _ ** [1]**__and stepped out of the kitchen with a smile so broad it hurt. A smile dropping immediately when he saw Crowley in deep conversation with Andrea. Aziraphale hated their proximity and the blush on Andrea’s well defined cheeks. He did no longer like her._

_It did not help that Crowley asked a lot of questions about Andrea while he was feeding ducks with Aziraphale and it certainly did not help seeing Crowley and Andrea at the bistro together a week later after the demon had told the angel he had no time for lunch due to an appointment. _

Aziraphale barely recalled what he had done on this day after witnessing that. All he remembered was a hollow feeling in his chest and an unpleasant buzzing in his head. Sensations that became almost permanent when in the following weeks Crowley had spent a lot of time with Andrea.

The angel knew that his dislike for the human woman was not only unfair but also extremely unangelic. But he could not help it at all. What was wrong with him?

The bell above the door sounded, ripping him out of his thoughts. The angel was sure that he had locked up his shop so it came to no surprise that soon Crowley sauntered around the corner. With a smirk on his handsome face, he elegantly leaned against the door frame and bowed his head a little to glance at Aziraphale over his glasses’ rim. Despite knowing full well that he had no reason to be angry, Aziraphale still could not help answering the demon’s cocky grin with a rather tight smile that did not even come close to reaching his eyes. Usually Crowley’s playful greetings and affectionate expressions caused a warm feeling in his chest, but today he felt a sharp stab when he saw it. The image of these look on Crowley’s face while he did not gaze in Aziraphale’s direction flashed through the angel’s mind. A painful image so he pushed it aside, not thinking about it any further.

“Hey, angel!” Crowley said softly.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale nodded, still trying for a credible smile.

“Lunch?”

“Oh, if you can spare the time.” Aziraphale could not help the snide remark tumbling out of his mouth and quickly rushed past Crowley to get his coat.

*

Uh oh! Crowley had the uneasy feeling to be in trouble. Because even though Aziraphale said nothing, something was off. The falseness of his smile would maybe have been lost to anyone who had not known him as long as Crowley, but not even Gabriel would have missed the tightlipped character of that last comment or the sarcasm attached to every syllable.[2]

“What kind of nonsense is that, angel?” He tried the charming route. “For you I always have time.”

Guiltily he recognized his statement to be not entirely true at the moment. But what he had going with Andrea was important to him and things with her were going well. It would be a shame to neglect it after putting so much effort in it. He was sure the angel would understand.

“Well, okay, granted. We didn’t go out as much lately,” he admitted. “But that’s why I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale made, reaching for his coat.

“Yeah! The ‘Hikari’? That sushi place you like so much, you know?” Crowley asked unnecessarily. “Due to ‘miraculous’ circumstances the damage it suffered in that storm in November was fixed way faster than expected. They re-open today. I thought we could go there.”

After he had retrieved the needed garment from the rack, the angel turned to face Crowley again and now he was smiling.

“You are very k… n… thoughtful, my dear,” he said softly while putting on his beloved coat.

But still his cheerful expression did not seem genuine, at least to Crowley and the demon fought down the urge to ask. Something was putting Aziraphale in a bad mood. Maybe he was angry, maybe he was sad, maybe he was anxious. But whatever it was, he did not want to share and Crowley knew from experience that pushing the angel would not help the matter. So while his protective instinct screamed at Crowley to find the source of the angel’s problem and immediately remove it from this plane of existence, he held back. Maybe later he could coax it out of Aziraphale after cheering him up a bit with sushi and wine.

Sure enough lunch did lighten Aziraphale’s mood noticeably. All the waiters recognized him immediately and were genuinely happy to greet their favorite customer on their first day back in business. When the angel admitted that without his dear friend here, he would have missed it, Crowley could basically feel being put in their good books as well.

After they had been seated, the cook himself appeared to personally show the new menu (and bask in Aziraphale’s praise). He was a surprisingly young Japanese man with the tendency to wildly gesture with his hands while speaking. But even his slender fingers’ frantic movements did not distract Aziraphale enough as he told them about the tiny fortune the ‘Hikari’s’ owner had won in the lottery shortly after the bad luck during the storm[3]. And how – oh, what a coincidence – it was almost exactly the sum the insurance would not cover. The rest served as a generous tip for the workers who had fixed the damage so fast as if the devil was chasing them.

The story earned the demon a raised eyebrow, but when the cook had finally left them for the kitchen[4], Aziraphale thanked him with a soft smile. Crowley was glad to see the angel’s spirits raised, but still he could feel that his oldest friend was not perfectly fine. His smile was genuine, but there was a lingering sadness in his eyes Crowley did not care for at all. He even was tempted to use telepathy, but mind reading was against the terms of the Arrangement and even though the averting of the apocalypse had changed a lot, none of them had actually proposed any adjustments to the world’s longest running business relationship.

He let Aziraphale order the food and the wine since the angel knew more about this sort of thing anyway. Unsurprisingly the restaurant personnel fell over themselves to take the order and serve the food as fast as possible so it did not take long for a plate of different combinations made of raw fish, rice and algae to appear in front of Crowley.

For appearance he ate a bit and complimented the food. Firstly it was really not bad and secondly he loved it when the angel smiled and softly said: “I’m glad you like it, my dear!”

But today the angel said: “I’m glad you like it, Crowley!”

Crowley could not really complain since that was his name and Aziraphale’s voice was genuine. But his smile was still lacking the usual… Aziraphaleness and the demon really – almost pathetically – craved being called “dear” by his angel.

Later Crowley covered the bill and waited for the obligatory invitation to Aziraphale’s bookshop for a drink or two. When it did not come, he furrowed his brow but said nothing. Instead he improvised and made his invitation when they had gotten in his car.

“Listen, angel,” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “I’ll be in a small village near Bristol next Friday for… ehm, business. It’s a very nice place and I plan to stay the weekend. Mind coming along?”

Even though he pretended hard to focus on getting his car started[5], he saw Aziraphale stiffen in the corner of his eye.

“That’s Friday the 13th,” the angel said.

“Never in 6000 years did you strike me as the superstitious type.” Crowley turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow and added with a cocky smile: “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from black cats and unfavorably positioned ladders!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed. “I meant that if the Friday in question is the 13th, the following Saturday is the 14th. Valentine’s Day.”

“Uhm…,” Crowley said unoriginally while he started the car. He did not expect that Aziraphale kept up with things like this. Time to pretend that _he_ totally did not so that he could act as surprised as possible at the Valentine’s special the B&B that he had booked offered.

“Really?” He waved it off and joked: “So what? You got a hot date already?”

But Aziraphale did not laugh. He did not even smile or at least offer a little twitch of his lips. Instead he stared at the road in front of him.

“No,” he said in a small voice. “But don’t you?”

“What?” Crowley said while thinking _“No, because the date I want is being difficult!”._

“Well, won’t your girlfriend mind if you aren’t around on Valentine’s Day?” Aziraphale asked.

“My what now?” the demon sputtered, gaping at his counterpart.

“Watch the road!”

“The road is fine without me watching it,” Crowley stated. “So: my what now?”

“Girlfriend,” the angel repeated. “Or partner. Or – damn it, Crowley, slow down – lover. Or whatever one calls it these days.”

“I don’t know how it is called these days…,”

“Look out!”

“…because I have none of those.”

“You don’t?” Aziraphale asked softly, now taking his eyes of the street as well.

“Of course not!” Crowley told him with grin. “Don’t you think you’d be the first to meet her?”

“I… rather thought I did,” the angel shrugged. “I assumed you and Andrea…”

“The singer?”

“That’s the only Andrea we both know, yes.”

“Oh no, no, no!” Crowley shook his head and laughed. “Not saying that she doesn’t have a crush on me – but she is like… what…14?”

“I am sure she is 23.”

“Anyway, basically a child, so no, thank you!” Crowley shuddered.

“But then why all the dates…”

“Not dates, angel! Appointments. Business.”

“Oh?”

“Well, music business for her. Pissing of Hastur business for me,” Crowley grinned.

“You’ve lost me, my dear, I’m afraid,” Aziraphale sighed.

“See,” Crowley explained. “Hastur tries to set a foot in the music business. You know, the whole ‘steal the soul of a talented singer and of half their fans’ route. But since the sixties I have so many contacts in the music business that I could get a better deal for all of his targets with other producers and managers without the whole soul-selling thing.”

Even though he had his eyes back on the traffic, Crowley could feel Aziraphale gaping and beaming at him.

“You are saving souls!” he cheered.

“No, no, I am not!” the demon insisted. “I’m destroying Hastur’s business! Everything else is a byproduct.”

“So you’re thwarting a demon!” Aziraphale said. “You’re thwarting Hastur!”

“No, I’m pissing him off, Aziraphale!” Crowley growled.

“By thwarting him!”

“No, I… you… forget it!” the demon breathed out exasperated. “Long story short: I have no girlfriend, so nobody is upset if I’m in Bristol on Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, okay then,” Aziraphale said happily. “I’d love to accompany you.”

“Great!” Crowley grinned. “It’ll be fun, angel!”

“I’m sure, my dear!” Aziraphale smiled. “Care for a drink or two at the bookshop?”

The rest of the ride they spent idly chatting and planning. Crowley was relieved to see his angel being back to his usual self.[6]

[1] Only a tiny miracle to speed the process up, really!

[2] Actually, Crowley was sure that Gabriel would have missed them, but exaggeration was a valid rhetorical device.

[3] This was especially remarkable since it was the first time ever he played and it was merely on a whim.

[4] Not a moment too soon. He was a nice enough guy but one more “accidental” touch to Aziraphale’s shoulder and Crowley would have had no choice but cause him a medium migraine to send him home for the day.

[5] The Bentley dutifully pretended to be difficult about it.

[6] So relieved in fact that he – for now – did not even question the why and how.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale suddenly felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. And from his shoulders. And from his whole being. The hollow feeling that had been his loyal yet unwanted companion for the last weeks was gone. However, he felt a little dizzy instead now and when he got out of the car, it apparently showed in the way he walked because it earned him a concerned look and a worried “Alright there, angel?” from the demon.

“Of course I’m alright, my friend,” Aziraphale answered cheerfully, for some reason feeling happy and yet close to tears.

Ignoring Crowley’s doubtful look, he went past his friend with a smile and unlocked the shop’s door. He ushered the still apprehensive demon inside. After locking up behind them, he wanted to rush for the back room a little too fast and lost his balance. Luckily Crowley seemed to have expected that and caught him in time.

“Of course I’m alright, my friend,” Crowley mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

“Maybe a bit much of the white wine?” Aziraphale offered, unconvinced himself.

“Sober up and have a seat, angel!” the demon ordered. “I’ll get you some tea. You’re a little pale there.”

“Oh, that’s very ni…,” Aziraphale shut himself up and said instead: “Thank you, Crowley. I’ll be in the back room.”

Even though it felt a bit rude to let his guest take care of the beverages while he himself sat down on his cozy sofa and waited, Aziraphale could not deny how much he enjoyed this. He always had liked when Crowley took care of him. Blushing he remembered all the times the demon had come to his aid, sometimes just to lighten his spirits when times had been rough, sometimes to save him from being seriously wounded or worse. He really was Aziraphale’s knight in… well, black armor.

Over the last weeks thinking of Crowley had always been tainted by a painful sting. But now the careful hope that the angel had cultured after the failed apocalypse was back and warmed him from the core. Hope that was in a constant battle with his deeply ingrained doubts.

On the one hand: Crowley was nothing if not persistent. He would fight every obstacle so he could take what he want. All the obstacles between him and Aziraphale were gone now. But he had made no move to take him. Sure, there had been situations were Crowley might have been flirting with him[7], but the demon was someone who had no problem of giving up subtlety if it led him nowhere.

On the other hand: The demon had been by his side for six millennia and while Aziraphale would always vouch for Crowley’s loyalty, could loyalty alone explain the amount of his friend’s dedication and the extent of his efforts to keep Aziraphale happy, sane and safe?

“Okay, I made the tea exactly how you explained me to,” Crowley’s voice sounded a second before he entered the room. “I want to hear no complaint!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare,” Aziraphale said.

“Of course you would,” Crowley grumbled good-naturedly. “Here you go!”

“Thank you, dear!” Happily Aziraphale took the cup offered to him and relished the smell of the freshly brewed tea. “I’m sure it’s perfect.”

They sat in companionable silence while drinking their tea, but Aziraphale could feel the demon’s eyes on him, probably still a little worried. The angel did not doubt that the _amount_ of love Crowley felt for him was the same as the other way around but whether or not it was of the same _nature_, he did not know. And since he was unwilling to risk the best friend he could wish for, he had decided to be happy and satisfied with what he had. Which had worked to a degree until he thought someone else would be for Crowley what he could not be.

“You really keep me on my toes today, angel,” Crowley suddenly said.

“How so?”

“Well, before lunch you were in a bad mood and now you’re getting sick,” he explained.

“Nonsense, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “Human bodies act a little unpredictable sometimes, that doesn’t mean I am sick. And my mood was perfectly normal the whole day.”

“Ehm, no, it was not!” Crowley insisted. “You tried to _act_ normal but you were pissy for some reason. Sure, sushi and wine improved your mood, but you weren’t yourself, angel! Didn’t even invite me back here!”

“Of course, I did!” Aziraphale gave back indignantly. “That’s why we’re here.”

“In the car, yes!” the demon nodded. “But you usually do this immediately after we paid. While we were driving home, you suddenly cheered up. I really wonder…”

Crowley stopped talking, most likely recalling the conversation in the Bentley. Biting his lip, Aziraphale looked away but in his periphery he saw the demon tilt his head and scratch his chin.

“You thought I was in love with Andrea,” Crowley said slowly.

“Yes,” Aziraphale whispered, still staring at his wall like he was trying to memorize the pattern.

Then there was silence for endless seconds and when Aziraphale finally dared to turn around to face Crowley, the demon greeted him with a cocky grin. He had his left arm casually draped on the sofa while resting his head in the respective hand, looking especially debonair.

“That upset you!” he stated smugly while he smoothly pulled the sunglasses from his nose.

Denying it would have been silly and childish and so Aziraphale repeated as quiet as before: “Yes.”

The next moment he put his hand at his mouth to stifle the sob that all of the sudden escaped him – in vain of course. Crowley heard and immediately the self-complacent grin disappeared from his face and gave way for concern again.

“Angel?” he asked softly.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Crowley.” Aziraphale tried to blink away the tears and to calm his voice. “You’re right. I was upset, but I didn’t even notice how _much_ it upset me until it was put into words right now.”

“Aziraphale...”

“I… thought I lost you… which is silly of course, because I never had you, did I? It was completely petty and not at all appropriate for an angel of the Lord…”

“Angel, can I…”

“Not even to speak of how horrible of a friend that makes me. I should be happy for you when you find love…”

“Well, I…”

“What do I do instead? Act like a jealous teenager!”

Aziraphale was about to throw his hands up when both his wrists were grabbed, he was pulled forward and his nose bumped against Crowley’s. The demon did not waste a second after effectively stopping the other’s rant. He took both the angel’s joints in one hand to grab his neck with the other and hold the angel in place.

He tilted his head and softly yet determined pressed his lips on Aziraphale’s. The angel froze for a moment but did not pull back. Then he relaxed his body and started to return the tender kiss. Obediently he parted his lips when Crowley did, causing a satisfied noise somewhere in the back of his counterpart’s throat. Finally he let go of Aziraphale’s wrists and the angel immediately took the chance to wrap his arms around the other’s neck and gently run his hands through the flaming red hair. He could smell the demon’s very own scent while their lips moved together and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. Losing track of time and sense of space, he was rather confused when – after what could have been seconds or centuries – Crowley gently pushed him back and looked at him. He was breathing heavily, shaking a bit and his hair was a mess. But still his main concern was Aziraphale.

“Sssh, angel!” he made. “It’s alright! You’re wrong, well and you’re right, too. Wrong because of course you have me, always did, always will! Right because it _is _silly to think you could lose me. Stop crying, please!”

It was then that Aziraphale noticed that the unshed tears that had gathered in his eyes had managed to escape during the kiss. They were running down his face, but he got no chance to wipe them away. Lightning fast Crowley’s forked tongue flicked out, the tip lightly touching his cheeks, gathering the salty droplets from his skin.

Aziraphale gasped at the unusual but loving gesture and at the tingling sensation alike.

“Crowley…,” he whispered.

“Aziraphale, I… you can say ‘no’ of course… I just… I feel…,” Crowley stuttered.

“What is it, dear?”

“You can say ‘no’!” the demon repeated.

“Yes, I got that the first time,” Aziraphale chuckled.

But Crowley did not laugh or giggle, not even smile. He looked very serious. His golden eyes were focused on Aziraphale’s, pupils blown wide, his breath was ragged and his adam’s apple bobbed when he stared at his angel.

“Can I… have you?” he asked.

“I’m right here, dear...,” Aziraphale answered confused before he made the connection between the demon’s words and his current state. When he did, he blushed and stuttered: “Oh, you mean _have_ me, don’t you? I mean, ehm… well,… I never…”

“It’s okay!” Crowley interrupted. “I meant it! You can say ‘no’. I’ll be here for you! Always! I’m not going anywhere with anyone. No matter if you say yes or no now. That does not change anything!”

Crowley was sincere, Aziraphale knew that. Nothing would change if he said “no” now, but since he had been waiting for a change since the almost end of time, telling Crowley “no” was the last thing on his mind.

“I’d love for you to…_ have _me! To be your’s,” he said quietly. “I just rather thought, it… or better _I _was not something you want.”

“Excuse me? What now?” Crowley tilted his head to get his ear closer to Aziraphale’s lips and pretended to strain his sense of hearing. “You’ll have to speak up, I’m afraid. I thought I heard you say something about me not wanting you.”

Aziraphale blushed and started fidgeting with his hands. It was a little embarrassing to admit how he had waited idly to be wooed instead of taking initiative himself. Partly because he was afraid to be rejected, partly because he liked the thought of being conquered.[8]

“Cat got your tongue?” the demon asked softly after a while, tenderly stroking along Aziraphale’s jawline.

“Uhm, I…”

“Out with it!” Crowley ordered in a gentle but firm tone. “I have been flirting with you since forever – well, not literally but for a very long time. What makes you think I don’t want you?”

“You stopped,” the angel said in a small voice. But when Crowley did not answer, he felt the need to fill the silence, gestured wildly and elaborated: “I mean, I think you did. I never knew for sure whether or not you flirted with me because what do I know about flirting? But you stopped doing what might have been flirting after we fought about the Holy Water. At first I thought you were just mad…”

“I was asleep,” Crowley grumbled. “And after that busy saving your divine ass from some Nazis.”

“…but then I gave you the Holy Water and you still did not go back to flirting – or to what I thought might have been flirting. And then I told myself that maybe you finally understood how risky merely knowing me is and therefor stopped pursuing more. But after we got rid of our head offices, you still made no move and so I finally forced myself to admit that I might have been only imagining things when I felt like you flirted with me.”

When he had finished, he stared at Crowley pleadingly and out of breath due to his rambling and after a few seconds the demon sighed.

“You, Aziraphale,” said Crowley. “Are the dumbest smart person I know. Of course I stopped! You told me I went too fast!”

“What?”

“After you gave me the Holy Water,” the demon explained. “I offered to take you home and you said ‘You go too fast for me, Crowley!’. Have you forgotten? Because I sure haven’t!”

“No, no, I recall that night, of course,” Aziraphale said but then asked pouting: “So, you stopped flirting with me because I criticized your driving technique?”

“My what?”

“Well, I am sorry, Crowley, but you _are_ a horrible driver – not when it comes to the actual knowledge and control of the vehicle of course, but with regard to traffic laws and speed limits it is true, I am afraid,” Aziraphale lectured. “And while my corporation usually can tolerate this, back then I had far more crepes than one should to calm my nerves and I had to turn to some - as they euphemistically call it - ‘liquid courage’ to give you the Holy Water. I dread to even imagine my digestive system’s reaction to your driving on that night!”

When the angel turned to face his counterpart again, he found Crowley staring at him. The golden irises were unmoving as was the rest of the demon’s body. After a few unnerving seconds that seemed like hours, Crowley finally blinked.

“So, when you said that I go ‘too fast’,” he said very slowly. “You meant my driving?”

“Well, of course!”

“So neither back then you were nor today you are interested in a slow courtship?” Crowley asked further.

“We have known each other for 6000 years, dear,” Aziraphale said condescendingly. “I really don’t think it’s necessary to...”

“Aziraphale!” Crowley growled. “You want me to go slow? Yes or no?”

Again the angel found the demon’s eyes focused on his face, his body tense but slightly shivering in anticipation. Aziraphale took a deep breath.

“No!” He finally said firmly.

Crowley’s pupils widened, the cocky grin was back and suddenly his left hand was at the angel’s neck again. The right hand snapped casually and the pair suddenly was sat on Aziraphale’s bed in the flat above his shop, both in nothing but their underwear. Aziraphale gave a rather undignified shriek at his new state of clothing, followed by a surprised gasp when Crowley pushed him to the mattress, keeping him down with surprising strength.

“See?” The demon all but purred like the proverbial cat who had gotten the cream. “I can work with that.”

[7] Aziraphale himself was bad at mating or courting rituals, so he was never certain.

[8] If he was completely honest, that was the bigger part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I thought: „What if Crowley and the whole fandom totally misunderstood Aziraphale in 1967?“ :D
> 
> The next chapter will be pure smut. Well, knowing myself, it will probably have some feels, too, but the actual plot ends here. So if you do not like smut: You can skip chapter 3. Thanks for reading! If you DO like smut: See you in chapter 3! ;)
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it. Feedback is very welcome but please be constructive with criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned! This chapter is porn!  
I also updated the tags, please have a look at them, no refunds! ;)

Aziraphale felt dizzy again. But in a much better way than before. The weight of Crowley pinning him down made him feel safe and protected, the gentle touches of Crowley’s hands made him feel cherished and Crowley’s unmistakable erection poking against his thigh made him feel wanted.

And then Crowley was kissing Aziraphale again. It was their second kiss and it was nothing like the first. Where the kiss down the backroom of the bookshop had been comforting, reassuring and sweet, this one was possessive, demanding and hot. The demon’s right hand had found its way into the other’s blond hair, gripping, not painful but keeping him in place. Meanwhile his hot lips claimed the angel’s, the forked tongue demanding entrance and slipping in as soon as it was granted. Tenderly but determined Crowley explored and conquered Aziraphale with his lips and tongue while keeping him down with his body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Aziraphale thought that it was rather a waste of energy for Crowley to hold him in place because he did not wish to go or be anywhere else. But since he rather enjoyed the display of strength and dominance, he did not object[9] and instead encouraged the demon with content little sighs and muffled moans. Wetness started to blossom between his thighs as his arousal grew and he noticed not without proud that he had a similar effect on Crowley. The demon’s usually slitted pupils were blown wide, his normally cool demeanor was gone, his breath was uneven and the movement of his hips against Aziraphale’s became faster with every second.

Aziraphale could feel how much self-control it took for Crowley to break the kiss, but he managed.

He sat up and raked his eyes over the body beneath him. At first Aziraphale felt a little self-conscious, but his doubts evaporated soon. Before now he had hoped Crowley would not mind the traces of his hedonistic tendencies, would be willing to tolerate the softness of his body and would overlook the extra pounds he had gathered over the years. But Crowley was taking in Aziraphale’s form so greedily, with an unknown hunger in his eyes, accompanied by an appreciative hum, that it was obvious that he not only accepted but actually liked what he saw.

“You look luscious, angel!” He said hoarsely, letting his hands wander over the angel’s soft belly to reach the broad hips. “Beautiful!”

Carefully he took the waistband of Aziraphale’s underpants between his fingers and with an inquiring look silently asking for permission. The angel nodded with a smile that Crowley returned while pulling down the piece of clothing.

A surprised chuckle escaped him and his eyes lit up in excitement as he saw the angel’s effort. Carefully but quickly he spread the angel’s thighs to kneel between them and take a closer look.

“A cunt, hm, angel?”

“A vagina, dear!” Aziraphale admonished.

Immediately he was feeling rather silly. After all, he was lying naked next to a demon that was only in his boxers which were stained with precum. The choice of words would not change the situation’s character.

“Well, looks like a cunt to me,” the demon purred, playfully fondling the locks of blond hair covering the pubic mound with his right hand while the left teased along the outer labia. “And a rather sweet one, I’ll say.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale breathed out when the demon dipped a finger between his vulva’s outer lips and ran it all the way up to the clit.

“Don’t think I don’t like it! I just expected…” Crowley with a grin miracled away his boxers and his long hard cock sprang free at. “Something like that! But your effort is just perfect.”

With that he returned his attention to the angel’s sensitive little pearl.

“Yes, you know…” The angel blushed. “This one is easier to hide in case it… misbehaves.”

Crowley halted his ministrations and stared at Aziraphale. Then he blinked. Then he grinned broadly.

“Misbehaves, huh?” he chuckled darkly. He focused his golden eyes on the angel’s face and started crawling up his body. “Do your different efforts _misbehave_ often?”

“Wh… What?” sputtered Aziraphale. “Of course not! I… I meant, just in case that they _would…”_

“Hmm,” Crowley made while nuzzling his nose in the crook of the angel’s neck and rubbing his hard member’s head against Aziraphale’s clit. “You’re usually a much better liar. Something distracting you?”

Before the angel could answer, Crowley grabbed his wrists and pinned them at eye level.

“Okay, angel!” he said with a confident smile and an impressively calm voice. “That’s how it’s going to be. You’ve never done this, I have. So I’m taking the lead.”

“Oh, the novelty of it,” Aziraphale said sarcastically with a smirk.

“Oh, sassy, aren’t we?” Crowley rolled his hips sinfully slow into the angel’s body, making him shiver. “Are you objecting?”

“No, Crowley,” Aziraphale answered genuinely. “I’m giving myself over to you.”

After speaking these words Aziraphale felt Crowley’s cock twitch against his body. The demon bit his lip and groaned, for a moment losing his composure.

“Don’t just say things like that!” he demanded.

Seeing his chance at revenge for the earlier teasing, Aziraphale batted his lashes at the being above him.

“Oh, so you don’t want to know that I’m willing to surrender to you?” he asked innocently.

“I… you…”

“Submit completely?”

“Aziraphale…,” Crowley warned in a low voice.

“That being at your mercy is…”

Moaning Crowley buried his face in the angel’s shoulder and bit him harshly, eliciting a surprised gasp out of Aziraphale. Then the demon started nipping, licking and biting his way along the neckline before finally sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of Aziraphale’s throat. The skills of serpentine teeth and tongue were not to be underestimated and soon he had the angel squirming underneath him.

Aziraphale bucked his hips up, desperate for friction but Crowley pulled away slightly. With a moan of protest and a look of indignation the angel reacted to that, only to find his counterpart smirking at him.

“As I was saying,” the demon said casually. “And as I will repeat - now that I have your attention - , I will take the lead. I’ll do with you whatever I please…”

Aziraphale shuddered pleasantly at that.

“…unless you tell me to stop,” Crowley went on and add insistently: “Whenever you dislike something, say ‘stop’, angel! At once! No hesitation! I won’t be mad or disappointed. Heaven knows… Hell knows… well, I suppose everybody knows that I could never be disappointed with you.”

“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale smiled at his demon adoringly. He was not going to say how nice Crowley was being.

“If you’re not sure whether you like or dislike something, say ‘stop’, too,” the demon continued. “We can talk about and work out the ‘maybe’ stuff later and try it next time. I want this to be perfect for you! Promise me?”

Aziraphale’s mind was a little busy with how sweet Crowley was and that there was going to be a ‘next time’ and with the ridiculous notion that anything Crowley did could be less than perfect so it took him a moment to answer.

“Yes, Crowley! I promise,” he finally smiled and Crowley answered in kind.

“One more thing!” The demon brushed his nose against Aziraphale’s and said tenderly: “I love you.”

Aziraphale beamed at those words and answered: “I love you, too!”

“Lucky me,” Crowley rumbled.

Then his look changed from fond to lustful and after another short nip at the angel’s throat he started kissing his way down. Aziraphale was no longer sure he could keep his promise when it meant to deny Crowley anything at all. Then again, he could not imagine Crowley doing anything he disliked, so he stopped worrying and gave in to the new and overwhelming sensations.

*

Crowley meant it. He felt like the luckiest being on Earth and in the entire universe while he showered the lush and pliant body beneath him in passionate kisses and tender bites. He could not help looking up now and then to search Aziraphale’s face for any sign of discomfort but the angel appeared to be in a blissful state when his expressions and sounds were anything to go by.[10]

Satisfied Crowley ran his tongue from one pink nipple to the other, smirking at the answering shudder and gasp. His fingers ran along Aziraphale’s sides, alternating between harsh possessive grips and soft comforting caresses. When his hands finally took a hold of the broad hips, his mouth also wandered further down, nipping and licking the milky white skin of the delicious belly, deliberately ignoring the pubic mound and instead moving directly to the angel’s thick thighs. A dark chuckle escaped Crowley when Aziraphale bucked his hips up at this unfair neglect. Unfazed by the frustrated moan, the demon’s hands wandered to Aziraphale’s knees, grabbed them and used them to spread the legs further.

Crowley took in a sharp breath at the sight. The enticing legs spread wide open just for him, revealing Aziraphale’s lovely pussy, glistening with his arousal. Biting his lip to calm himself, Crowley let his hands slowly slide along the thighs until he reached his goal.

The angel shivered when Crowley’s left hand spread his vulva’s outer lips and his right immediately found his clit and started circling his thumb around it. He kept this up for a while, teasing the endearing little nub with almost-touches until there sounded a small “Please, Crowley!” from the angel.

His slightly cruel demonic side that loved to torture a sex partner a bit and his protective side that always wanted to make Aziraphale happy fought a little battle until they agreed on doing both.

“As you wish, angel!” he smirked and his hand abandoned the clit completely, only to circle around the vagina’s entrance instead. But only for a few seconds. Then he slowly pushed one finger into the warm wetness. He suppressed his own groan as not to miss the helpless wail coming from Aziraphale’s mouth. He gave his lover no time to adjust and quickly brought his face to the angel’s sex. The tip of his tongue flicked over the clit in sync with his finger’s movement inside the tight hot channel.

He switched constantly between licking and sucking on the sensitive little nub while he stroke along the angel’s inner walls constantly. Crowley could no longer see his lover’s facial expression but he heard the sighs and moans falling from Aziraphale’s lips, the rustle of the pillow that told of his head moving frantically from side to side and the sounds of fingers digging into the sheets. For a moment he worried that the angel might not be able to voice any objections coherently, but then again the word “stop” [11] was easy enough. And Crowley had no desire to end this unless he heard it from Aziraphale’s mouth.

So he continued his ministrations, attacked Aziraphale’s most sensitive areas with lips, tongue and fingers until the angel’s movements became erratic and uneven, his sounds desperate and pleading. Pride of doing this to his love filled his mind while the smell of Aziraphale’s arousal filled his nose, adding to his own. And these sweet noises! Crowley had to adjust his position so he could use one of his hands to grab the base of his cock and stop himself from coming thanks to sight, smell and sound.

“Stop!”

Crowley halted immediately and with impressive speed brought Aziraphale and himself face to face.

“What is it, angel?” he asked concerned. “Have I done something wrong? Are you hurt? Was I too…”

“Oh no, darling!” Aziraphale shook his head. “That was wonderful. But I was about to… climax.”

With a sigh both of relief and exasperation Crowley let his head fall against Aziraphale’s neck.

“Aziraphale,” he said, sounding a bit muffled. Looking back up, he growled: “That was the point!”

“Ah, yes, of course,” the angel answered sheepishly and blushed. “And I am very close, but I would like to orgasm with you… inside me, please?”

“Orgasm with me inside you?” Crowley repeated dryly and despite his annoyance could not help a fond smile forming on his face. “You mean you want to cum while I fuck you?”

The blush tinting Aziraphale’s cheeks intensified and spread across the rest of his features, but he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, please!” he said and bucked his hips. “Now would be good!”

“Oh, would it?” Despite his own aching arousal, Crowley managed to grin smugly: “Then say it, angel!”

“I did!” Aziraphale whined and squirmed and almost Crowley would have had pity with him. Almost.

“Say it properly, angel,” he whispered in his lover’s ear. “I want to hear it.”

“Crowley, this is ridiculous,” the angel pouted. “Please.”

“Please what?” Crowley smirked, teasing Aziraphale’s entrance with the tip of his cock.

Aziraphale, still blushing furiously, bit his lip, looked sideways and seemed to fight an inner battle. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Then his lids fluttered open again and his blue eyes locked on Crowley.

“Please make me cum while you fuck me,” he said quietly.

Without another word Crowley pushed his cock into the tight wet heat of Aziraphale’s cunt. Both moaned loudly and unrestrained when the demon’s hard length slid home to the hilt without resistance. With great effort Crowley held back to search the angel’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort but he found nothing but love and lust in Aziraphale’s expression.

“Please!” the angel begged again and Crowley was done teasing.

He started moving his hips, trying out different angles until he found the spot that made Aziraphale cry out in bliss. Hearing that sound and seeing his lover’s face contort with lust, send a shudder through the demon’s body and before he knew it, a rush of air waved through the room as his wings materialized on the physical plane and blocked the light falling through the small window. Aziraphale, long past his ability to form coherent sentences, only hushed out: “Beautiful” and stared adoringly at his lover.

Crowley now increased the pace as he pushed into the angel, at first by snapping his hips faster but then by flapping his wings, all the while listening to the jumbled syllables falling from the angel’s plush lips.

“Show me your’s, angel!” he pressed out between gritted teeth. “Fair is fair!”

“Anything you want,” Aziraphale answered breathlessly, making Crowley moan.

The next moment the angel’s upper body was pillowed on the snow-white feathers of his divine wings, the tips immediately searching for Crowley’s

The demon obliged and when their feathers brushed against each other, a wave of ecstasy rushed through his wings into his spine and directly into his hard member. Judging by the high-pitched noise Aziraphale made, he experienced something similar.

Sure enough the angel’s cunt started to tighten even more. Aziraphale’s inner walls clutched and clenched around Crowley’s cock and the lovers held onto each other for dear life as their climax was ripped out of their bodies almost simultaneously.

Distantly Crowley heard Aziraphale cry out his name while he himself, accompanied by moans of pleasure, spilled his seed deep inside his angel. He rode out his orgasm with his face buried in the milky white throat of his lover, placing one last tender bite, before all tension left his body and he collapsed on top of the other.

After catching his breath, he sat up and looked at Aziraphale. Tenderly he stroke through the sweat damp blond hair framing a flushed but happy angelic face.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered.

“So are you,” Aziraphale said, leaning into the careful touch.

With a smile Crowley lay down beside the angel, embedding himself in the soft white feathers. Pulling Aziraphale into a loving kiss, he used one of his own wings to wrap the two of them in it. They both loved the world, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep it out for a day or two.

The End 

[9]Not that he could have with a demonic tongue tangling around his own.

[10] And what else would you go by in a situation like this?

[11] Not the world’s most creative safeword but definitely foolproof and beginner-friendly. And while Aziraphale was no fool, he definitely was a beginner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it. If you didn't like it, feel free to leave a comment, too, but please be constructive with criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are on discord: There is a nice little server I am on that I'd love seeing come to life again. It's for the Good Omens fans that are into Bottom!Aziraphale and we can discuss stories, art and headcanons. Maybe drop by? :)  
https://discord.gg/CtDxUGE


End file.
